1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna device, more particularly to an antenna device that has a wide bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna device, which operates in the wireless wide area network (WWAN) band and the wireless local area network (WLAN) band, has a three-dimensional shape, and is therefore easily deformed during assembly. This undesirably affects operation of the conventional antenna device.